


The Professor And The Santa Hat

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Severus has always hated Christmas, can Lucius and Narcissa convince him otherwise this year?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	The Professor And The Santa Hat

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> “The Santa hat is supposed to go on your head, Lucius.”

Ever since Lucius and Narcissa had brought the enigmatic potions professor into their bed and eventually their relationship, neither one of them had been able to rouse any interest on his part in their favorite holiday. The tall and brooding Severus choosing instead to spend Christmas tinkering about in the potions lab that they had ordered to be built for him years prior in the bowels of Malfoy Manor. This year though, Naricissa was determined to get Severus to not only participate in but to enjoy Christmas as well. 

Even a stranger could tell when Christmas was approaching just by gazing on the countenance of one Severus Snape. His hatred and feelings of apathy towards the holiday were so well known that even random acquaintances that saw him on the street would give him a wide berth if they saw him else they risk being the object of his rather legendary wrath. In spite of this, Severus’s partners never failed to try to draw him into the festivities, year after year but he always managed to get out of it somehow and he was convinced that this year was going to be no different. 

He already had plans for a particularly difficult and complicated potion that he had found detailed in a rather nasty tome of dark magic,he had found while accompanying Narcissa in a visit to one of the Malfoy vaults. He had purchased the necessary ingredients or had gotten them from Lucius’s personal stores and was looking forward to being able to get away from whatever inane celebration that Luc and Cissa had planned for this year. 

Finally arriving home, Severus quietly made his way down the darkened hallway that led to his lab. As he entered the room, he realised that there was a small, unassuming parcel waiting for him on the workbench. Setting down the various pouches, boxes and packages that he had been carrying, he slowly approached it with a healthy dose of trepidation in his gait. Pulling out his wand, he waved it about the parcel to check for any malicious intent or content. Finally satisfied that that it didn’t contain anything that would harm him, he pulled on the plain string that had been holding it together. Inside lay two small items and a small scrap of paper. The first of the items made his breath catch and the second sent and undeniable pulse of warmth straight to his groin. Groaning, he dug his fingers into the work table, causing the wood to splinter under his fingertips. When he had regained his composure, he lifted the scrap of paper and read the single word that it contained. “Parlour.”

He dropped the paper and was out of the room before it could finish falling onto the items below. A lock snicked shut in the distance as the paper came to rest on a simple piece of emerald green lace and and a plain, black leather band. 

Scant minutes later, Severus found himself outside of the parlour, his heart racing at the thought of what could lay behind the heavy oak doors. Steadying himself, he pushed open the doors and was greeted by one of his favorite sights, both of his lovers in a state of absolute undress, the fire making their nearly porcelain skin gleam. Narcissa looked up from the book that she was reading as she reclined on the chaise. 

“How nice of you to finally join us Sev, Luc and I had been expecting you a bit earlier than this.”

Before Severus could tear his eyes away from the exquisite lines and curves of her graceful body long enough to formulate a proper response, Narcissa got up and made her way to Severus and pulled him into a searing kiss.

“I think you’re rather overdressed my dear.”

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he started to remove his clothes but was stopped when strong hands reached around his slim torso and took over the task for him. Lucius breathed into his ear, his breath hot and erotic. 

“Do let me help you with that, dear.” 

Severus shivered under the touch of Lucius’ capable fingers, his cock already straining against the fabric of his trousers as Lucius pushed the shirt from Severus’ shoulders. Stopping to steal a kiss from his wife and then their shared lover, Lucius looked down at her. “I think that you can handle things from here my love? I’ll just be a little while.”

Narcissa smiled wickedly and sunk to her knees in front of Severus, taking his trousers down with her. The sight of his cock coming free and to rest against the flat planes of his belly left her wet and wanting as it always did. 

With a frustrated growl he grabbed her by the chin, “Are you going to stare at it all night or are you going to put that lovely mouth of yours to work?”

With a smile, Narcissa slid her mouth over his cock, enveloping it in the slick heat of her throat. With a sharp hiss Severus started moving his hips in time to her movements, threading his long fingers through her icy blonde hair and guiding her deeper onto his cock until her lips met the base. He moved harder and faster until he was well and truly fucking Narcissa’s oh so talented mouth and eliciting moans and sounds of near gagging from the beautiful witch in front of him. Finally, his movements became jerky and he tightened his grip on Narcissa’s hair as he came, hot and fast down her throat. 

Narcissa swallowed and used her finger to catch a stray drop that had come from the corner of her mouth and as she grinned at the sated wizard above her, she took her finger into her mouth and sucked it clean. 

Settling himself into a chair, Severus pulled Narcissa into his lap and held her close,   
“That was lovely Cissa, and not that I didn’t love it, but what prompted you both to do this?”

Narcissa leaned against her lover and traced shapes into the sparse black hair that decorated his chest. “Luc and I just wanted to make it so that you would look forward to Christmas and celebrate it with us instead of simply hating it and hiding yourself away.”

Severus furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. “I didn’t realise that this was that important to you and Luc. I’m sorry Cissa, truly. I shouldn’t have let my baggage interfere with our relationship and the happiness of you both. I will do better love, for both you and Lucius.”

A tear rolled down Narcissa’s face at his words and she nestled tighter into his embrace. “I suppose that means that you’ll not be needing the surprise that Luc had planned then?”

Severus cocked his eyebrow at her question, “Surprise? Whatever do you mean Cissa? And speaking of Luc, where has he gotten himself to now?” 

Lucius’s voice came from behind where Severus and Narcissa were sitting together. “I’m just here Sev.”

Severus craned his head, trying to catch sight of where Lucius was but he only managed to catch a flash of red and white out of the corner of his eye. “Well, according to Cissa, I no longer need your surprise Luc but I’d sti-.”

Severus’ words died in his throat as Lucius finally stepped into view. 

There was dead silence in the room as Severus simply stared at Lucius and the bright red and white hat dangling from his, yet to be satisfied, member. Narcissa looked at Severus with concern, trying to ascertain if he was upset or not. She was met with the sight of his shoulders shaking in silent laughter and tears rolling down his face. She smacked him on the shoulder and stood, “Severus Tobias Snape! I thought you were upset! You can’t just go quiet like that!”

Severus calmed himself enough to look at her with the mirth still shining in his eyes, “Cissa darling, I couldn’t be farther from upset.” He turned to look at Lucius again and was so overcome by laughter that he slid out of his chair and lay laughing on the ground as both of his lovers just stared at him in shock. Between gasps for air, Severus was able to choke out a few words to Lucius. 

“Luc, that Santa hat goes on your head!”

Long minutes later, Severus was finally able to calm down enough to get to his knees in front of Lucius. “I love that you both have done this for me and I thoroughly enjoyed your surprises. If this is how we will be spending Christmas from now on, I promise I’ll never hide from it again. Now, that being said, it looks like you have a bit of a problem still Lucius. How about I take care of that and then you and I take Cissa to bed?” 

Lucius grinned down at Severus, “I love the way you think my dear potions master.”

As Lucius guided his cock between Severus’s lips, all Severus could think was “Merry Christmas to me.”


End file.
